The Day I Found You by XxPerfectlyPerfectAsIAmxX
by Twilight-Roleplay Contest
Summary: Cutest Couple winner for the First TWILIGHT-ROLEPLAY CONTEST: A part of Michelle's past when she met Collin


**Twilight-Roleplay Contest:**Michelle & Collin (OC - Cannon use.)

**Title**: The Day I Found You

**Author: **Lola Hailey Hale Cullen

**Summary: **A part of Michelle's past when she met Collin

**Word Count: **842

**Disclaimer:** Michelle belongs to Lola, but the rest belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

**For more entries, check out the contest at h t t p :/ w w w. fanfiction .n e t/u/3418535/Twilight_Roleplay_Contest**

**All entries are open to public; feel free to R&R, even if you are not a judge.**

* * *

><p>Michelle Taylor was used to the typical teenage-boy's saying of 'Yeah, I'll come over to your house so we can study together'. When they really meant, 'You're hot, let's take this make out session to your house'. Except, this time she actually said yes, there was something special about Quinn Chase. As I primped in the mirror the doorbell rang.<p>

I ran to get the door. "Hello." I sang. His reply was expected, "Yeah, Hi Michelle, it's Quinn. You ready to study?"I heard the smile in his voice and answered flippantly, "Of course! Hold on, one second."

Opening the door I batted my eyes lashes at him and sighed. He greeted me with a peck on the cheek, "Hey baby, I assume your parents aren't home?" Rolling my eyes I returned the kiss, "Are they ever?"

Grabbing his hand playfully I pulled him upstairs into my room. "Wow, this bed is like huge!" Chase mused. I perked up and pushed him onto the kind sized bed. Sitting on his lap, I gazed into his blue eyes and ran my fingers through his golden hair.

"So….. What do you want to study first, Biology or Chemistry?" His arms wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to him, "Hmm… how about General Science," he chuckled, "On the topic of Human body" Flirting back I giggled, "Sounds interesting what are the lips made of? Muscles or tissues?" He raised his eyebrow, "Let's find out" Moving one of his hands to rest my forehead to his.

He kissed me sexily. We worked our way out of our shirts. That's when I begged him to stop. He didn't and I was suddenly confused. I felt his hands fumbling with my bra strap. "Stop!" I urged in between his kisses, "Quinn !" My temper flared and I didn't know what was happening, but something was changing. "Wow, baby you're heated like really….. Are you sick? I don't want a fever." We finally pulled away it was too late. Letting out a monstrous growl, I pounced onto him. His screams were cut off as I tore off his head. After that I ran out of my room, to the bathroom mirror to see a light gray wolf instead of the stunning girl I always saw.

It was too much to take in and I ran outside of the house and killed everything that got in my way. Never getting tired, I ran for three days straight until I saw another wolf just like me. It closed its wolf eyes and its form blurred. Suddenly, I saw a boy who was wearing shorts and a torn t shirt. He was very cute. His shaggy brown hair fell sexily into his emerald green eyes. "Hi, I'm Collin." He slowly came forward with his hands up, "Now I know that this is new for you, but I can help. Close your eyes and think about being human. Picture yourself walking…."

Suddenly the world shifted and I had thumbs again I remembered that I was in underwear when I phased. I looked down and noticed I was naked; I tried to cover myself but failed. He grinned and got some clothes from behind the tree and handed them to me. I quickly put the clothes on and looked at him. A blush was across my cheeks, "Thanks and I'm Michelle". Collin smiled, "Nice to meet you" he held out his hand, "Time to for you meet everybody else"

Walking with Collin made me nervous, but in a good way. While we walked he told me all about what I was. He said that I was a werewolf and he was going to take me to meet his pack so I would be around our kind. Many of times, I'd caught him staring at me and he'd slowly turn his head quickly; hiding his blush. I thought it was really cute. I guess I did have a thing for Collin. Listening attentively to him as he told stories about the werewolves, I gasped and oohed at the right moments. When sundown came and we hadn't reached, Collin jumped into the three and I followed. I snuggled next to him on the tree trunk and sighed. He ran his fingers through my hair absentmindedly as we watched the stars.

Starting the conversation I said, "Hey, those stars look really pretty tonight, don't they?" I felt him shrug, "They're alright, but it's hard to think about something pretty, when beauty is right next to me." At that moment I was almost swooning under the pressure of his gaze. I turned to look at him, that's when our lips touched. For about an hour, we continued kissing each other then we stopped. I fell asleep in his arms as he stroked my cheek affectionately.

Later on that week, I met the pack and everything else fell into place. Being in love was amazing regardless of knowing that I could never marry him, but every night I'd go to sleep happily in the same place, in Collin's arms.


End file.
